The Amazing spider-woman act 15 Black suit
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When braking in to ESU to take picture of the Black slime found in space penny ends up bounding with it and make a black suit for her but little dose penny know that the black suit is negatively influenceing her and is making her lose her friends and turn on her loved ones but will penny see this before it is too late ?
1. Black suit

Part One Black suit

We are shown at Penny neighbourhood where penny is runging to her house as something big has just happened and heads to her house gets her house keys to let her self in

Uncle martin is it on ? asked Penny

Left the TV on for you too see said Uncle martin I knew it would make you happy

This is so big said penny they found black mud some space she said

Yeah well I just hope it is safe said Uncle martin as he was in the kitchen making something

Than the news came on

Welcome everyone todays news Alien mud was found on the ship and has been taking to Empire State University for doctor Connors to work on

Sweet said Penny as she felt so happy about this I got to talk to Emily about this said Penny and gets her phone out to call her and it starts to ring

And at the ESU labs Emily gets her phone and see who it is

Hello ? asked Emily I know this is so big she said and the got part is Doctor Connors has got her spark back

She has been kind of lost after that lizard fiasco

Cool I have to see it said Penny

Sorry you cant said Emily you know doctor Stillwell ? she asked she still cant trust you after what happened she said

Than penny lands on the sofa okay buy she said

Man I can never win she said than has a good idea

Later that night she swings by and heads to Empire state university labs

Man this is so easy said Penny than as she was at the tower she saw a Guy in a High tech cut suit that looked like the male verson of the ultimate black cat suit shown up from the sky landing

And we have your guy in a High tech cat suit said penny grate maybe batwoman would want his number and she follows him to where the black slime is kept

And use a wire to keep him up use spray on the red lights around the room

Ha too easy said the guy and use a rope to get him to the other end

This is too easy said Penny as she looked from the top of the sky landing

Than The guy in the cat suit hacks in to the codes to get the black slime out of the tank

This is to easy smiled the Guy in the cat suit as he was about to get a Viel out but Spider-woman web it away from him

Hello good looking said Penny I never belived I be seeing a alien from a good looking guy like you said Spider-woman

Well I do belive it is spider-woman smiled the guy in the black suit

Easy cat guy I don't want to fight said Spider-woman

The name is Black cat he said I have just cross you path he said to her than kick off and started to walk on the wall

And spider-woman tries to web him but did not work as he was too fast

Than Black cat sets the red light on and the alerm starts to go off

Oh man not now Spider-woman said

Well take care said Black cat and he left

And unkown to penny the black slime go on to penny back

Than doctor conners shows up see spider-woman

What are you doing hear ? she asked and where is the life form ? she asked

Oh no black cat must of took it she said and she left as well to go find him

Call the cops I am going to go after him spider-woman said

Not aging said Doctor Connors as her hopes where let down aging

At the roof tops Penny looks around but cant find black cat

Grate he got away said Penny than she took her camra and left and the black lime is gone too she said but what penny did not know was the black slime went in to her bag

Later at Penny's house in Her room Penny was laying on her bed looking at her mask thinking about a lot of things

I can never win said penny as she was talking to her self just for once let dare old penny parker win just for one day with out everyone hateing me she said and go to her chest and puts her costume away

Later as Penny was sleeping the Black slime come out and slowly make her way to penny as it surrounds her with the black slime

Than In Penny dream she see her self in a dark room and looks around

Where I'm I ? she asked than she saw her spider-woman costume and something else a black and white costume as they started to fight ecth other

No said Penny it cant be she said this has to be a dream she said it all has to be a crazy dream she said than the two costumes look at penny and knew what they had to do

Oh no said Penny and she started to run

I gotta get away from, these monsters before they kill me she said

Than The black and white suit took penny and bouned with her

Than penny woke up in a cold sweat

Oh man what a nightmare she said than she found her slef hanging on to her web by a skyscraper and she her not in her red and blue suit but in a black and white suit

And saw the leg parts of the suit where hafe white and the torso part of the suit was hafe black and the rest was white and look at her hands

Wow this power she said I feel so good she said like I can almost do anything she said

Wait I don't ever renamebr this costume she said and last I looked my one was red and blue she said

Than something happened penny web started to shout on its own

Wow this never happened before said penny as she was felt amazred by it

Than landed on the roof tops

Wait the black slime somehow it must of bounded with me said Penny as she looked at her self just think of it with this black suit I wont have to take crap from anyone she said and I will be one bad ass from now on she said but I should be getting back home she said than webs her self back home and felt amazed by the wonders of power of the black suit but how good can it last ?

End of part one


	2. Framed and wanted

Part two Framed and wanted

The next day the daily bugle relese some new news paper about the brake in and everyone soon gets it

Later at Empire State University Captain Stacy and the police team are looking around for Finger prints and anything they can find to ware the Black slime has goon to

Any thing about the slime DeWolff ? asked Captain stacy

Nothing said Dewolff we cant get anything he said but do you want me to wait for you well you asked Doctor Connaers anything ? he asked

Sure said Captain stacy

Got it smiled Dewolff and he left

Than Captain stacy walks up to Connors aske her somethings

Mrs Connors said Captain Stacy as she got her notebook and pen out I need to aske you somethings she said

Sure said Doctor Connors

Did spider-woman ever come down the skylight before ? Stacy asked

Yeah but never to steal anything said Doctor Connors

I see said Stacy has this ever happened before ? she asked

No never replied Doctor Connors

I see said Stacy as she wrote down her notes

At the stairs Dwayne and Emily are siting by the stairs and Emily is not happy with penny or spider-woman for that matter

I Tought spider-woman was a hero said Emily and I always tought penny had some respect for being a human she said now this she said as she got angry she takes pictures and dose not even bother about calling the cops

Emily wait said Dwayne we don't know for sure he said

Don't even deferent penny said Emily as she rips up the paper she had her second chance and I am done with chances she said

Later at the city Penny in her Black and white costume is swinging around well everyone is looking at her new costume

Wow I never knew White and Black was the new thing this year said a Bystander as he took a picture of the black suit spider-woman

Than Spider-woman lands down and saw the news paper said spider-Thife

You got to be jokeing me said Penny

Than after a hour penny made it to the Daily Bugle

Than Penny bust in to her Office

Who the hell do you think you are ? asked Penny showing the news paper

Look kid said Jameson I am writeing the truth and that is the truth she said

Its all lies said Penny as she got angry

Its the truth said Jameson now go she said

Fine said Penny and left

Later at that day at a ship a woman in a cat suit with sholder pats and a belt with pockets on it and a mask that was hafe white and the other hafe grey and long red hair and a necklace around her neck was looking at the pictures of the brake in

This Spider-woman is worthy to copy said The woman as she drank some OJ

Than looked at her costume's she kept ones where hero's like Shadow cat Captain America Ant woman and villans like The leader Whiplash and Whiplash

Than she found a spider-woman costume

Lets see how spider-woman would like it if I be her she said with a smile

Than at a bank Kate Urich is walking to a person working at the counter and gets her card out to talk to the bank person

Hey i'm having some kind of trouble with my ATM card the dame thing wont give me my money kate said

What kind of problem ? the bank person asked

Just the wont get my money part said Urich

Okay let me see what i can do said The bank person as he took the card and had a look

Mrs urich oh my god your not the reporter kate urich ? he Asked

yes i am urich replied

Oh my god your the one that did the daredevil story in Chicago and you work for the bugle right ? he asked

yes i did smiled Kate

You my dare lady are my idol he said doing a story on daredevil and stopping a crime team was epic he said

Well thanks smiled Urich

Than a big crash was hard and a person in a spider-woman costume shows up

Don't anybody move said the person in the spider-woman costume

As she was holding a gard by his neck

You hear me ? she Asked this is a grade A robbery she said i want to get out of here in one piece you'll do what i say she said

Tahn threw the gard away now i want everyone to lie down on their bellies with their heads behind their heaeds who is the bank manager ? she asked

Me i am said the bank manager as he tried to keep things cool

What is your name mr bank manager ? she asked

Andy he replied

Nice to meet you andy The fake spider-woman said And punch him to the ground

Than she started to smack her around

than pick her up

All right evry one of you useless hags better file up my bag full of money she said now than threw andy at the window

And urich looks shock

Get moving now said the fake spider-woman now and Urich see that this spider-woman may not be the real one

Later at Penny house she is resding a book than her phone rings

Than she go to get it

Hello ? asked Penny what ? she asked

Than after one or two hours penny make it to the Bugle and see Ben brant waiting for her

What going on ? asked penny

You wont belive it but Spider-woman rob a bank said Ben

Wait what ? asked Penny

This garte said Jameson as she smiled we have the new story

Jamesson look said Kate i am not doing the stopry she said

What ? asked Jameson asked

Look my might be crossing a line there but i am not entirely sure it's the same spider-woman i saw fight Rhino sandwoman or doc ock on Tv

What ? asked Penny boss

Listen the bank hist seem so out of charither i mean bystanders saw spider-womans new costume the black and white one but this spider-woman was whering a red and blue one she said

And the fights with spider-woman was much defrent she said she had more of a spark in her like a gymnast but this person was less polished and less of a fighter

Oh come on said Jameson

No just listen said Urich first of all why would spider-woman all of a sudden go back ? Kate asked

And why would a movie star all of a sudden kill his girlfrend ? Jameson asked people go bad she said

Look i am not going to do the story said Urich and that is final and she left and i am going to prove spider-woman is not the bad guy she said

Fine said Jameson and she left

garte said Penny my superhero identity is stolen and now people think i am the bad guys she said grate she said with her hand on her face

Later at a roof top Penny in her new black suit was looking over from a roof top looking around the city looking for the fake spider-woman

Maybe Urich right said Spider-woman anyone can make a fake costume she said to her self

Hey that's a good look for you said a voice and spider-woman turns around to see Black cat drinking a carton of milk and finesh it

Grate its you said Spider-woman that's all I need she said you know you got be in a lot of Truble she said

Look you and me why don't I help you Black cat said you me the spider the cat we be a pretty good team

Thanks but no thanks said Spider-woman and shout out a web and left

Than as spider-woman was swinging by she saw a driver badly hurt and cant drive the car safely

Oh man I got to help said Penny as she went down on the roof of the car and rip open the roof and got the driver out just in time and saw he needed a doctor than the doctors show up just in time

This is stange said Spider-woman I was able to rip open a car roof cool she said than she left

And at a working site stop a heavry load from fulling on the workers

Than she is on a roof top looking at her suit

This is amazing said Penny with this suit I can do so much she said I maybe I souldent give it back she said to her self this is the best thing to ever happing to me she said and anyway its not like anyone is going to need it she said

Later outside penny house she is back in to her normal outfit and opens the door and looks to see Uncle martin on his laptop fast a sleep and penny puts a blanket over him and saves his work and turn off the laptop and heads to her room with the power of the black suit in her hand what could go wrong ?

End of part 2


	3. Under the fake mask

Part 3 Under the fake mask

We are shown at the middle of the night at a bank where the street gang the vultures are planning to make their move

At the van Jakie drago and her team are getting ready

All right guys renamber the plan brake in to the bank cut the wires and make off with the cash she said

Got it Boss said one of her troops

Than just before they get out the doors to the bank blast open and The fake spider-woman shows up with two goons armed with guns and black mask make their get away

Wait spider-woman ? asked Jackie why on earth is she robing a bank ? she asked that's are job she said

What do we do now ? asked the driver we cant stay hear to long he said as he looked at his phone time

Lets get out of hear and try somewhere else she said and closed the van doors and they drive quickly before anyone see theme

The next day at school Fran was showing her mates the story about spider-woman attacking the bank last night

I am telling you the bugle is printing out some flat lies said Fran as she show the news paper to everyone

I mean why would spider-woman do all this ? she asked

Than Penny shows up and is shocked that the bugle are printing the same story with the fake spider-woman

Oh come on said Sam everyone know spider-woman would go bad one day he said

Than Penny left thinking of who the fake spider-woman is and stop her before she dose anything else

At the same time at a bank the Fake spider-woman is holding a gun at a person as he is putting the money in the bag

That's right said the Fake spider-woman put it all in the bag she said it all for a good gouse she said Me

Later at the Bugle office Jamesson is talking to Urich

Look Jameson said Kate I have some proof she said showing her the USB stick

I am not looking at the Truth said Jameson look face facts she said Spider-woman as gone bad and it is time to face it she said

Than Urich leaves and slams the door on her way out

Later at the town parts of new York Penny in her black suit costume is swinging around

Oh man I never tought I would have to find my look alike she said

Hey spidey said a voice and Penny looks to see Black cat from a roof top I was hoping you come this way he said

Than Penny lands down and talks with him

Cat look I'm the good guy she said

I know replied Black cat I want to help you he said anyway I always liked a spider in black he said

You know I would find my lookalike and kick her no good sorry butt is I had the chance she said

Well I happing to know where your look alike might strike next he said come with me and he runs to where the fake spider-woman might strike next and spider-woman goes with him

And they make it to a large party ship where everyone is going to and seeing that it was the right target for the job

You really think that fake will come ? asked Spider-woman

Trust me I know this stuff said Black cat the first rule of being a thief is to think like one he said and think about those people have money jewls cash and more he said witch make theme the perfect target he said

Than saw something and use his cat like goggles to see that the mayor was wearing a tiger like necklace

Nice said Black cat the mayor is wearing the white tiger necklace I want it he said

Cat no midnight shoping said Spider-woman as she point at him

Okay I understand said Black cat as he gave a slight grin on his face

And how do we get in ? asked Spider-woman

Place I am a five star thief he said I have done this short of stuff before he said

At the dock the mayor is welcoming everyone to the ship

Hello it is so good to see you he said as he was shaking their hands one by one

Than Captain Stacy shows up

Oh Captain he said its good to see you he said I am borrowing the white tiger necklace so we better get out fast before spider-woman desides to do anything

I don't think that is spider-woman said Captain stacy she said I have been her in action and she as put her life on the line so many times she said

Oh places said Jameson why cant you see that spider-woman has gone bad ? she asked it proof she said anyway I take it you have made sure she wont show up right ? she asked

Don't worry said Captain stacy I made sure my officers are in the ship they will make sure spider-woman wont get in she said anyway it be too late now she said

Than at the deck a woman in a black suit carrying a suit case is on the ship well her two goons are dress up as the staff of the ship

As the ship was finally set out around new York bay everyone was having wine and talking and James DeWolff and Vima Gonzales are talking

You know I really feel like some wine right now said Dewolff

Don't even think about it said Vima last thing Captain stacy needs is for you to get drunk she said

I know said Dewolff my wife would kill me for drinking after I promise her I give it up he said

Than one of the staff shows up with some tea who is really one of the fake spider-womans goons

Tea ? he asked than Dewolff and Vima take the cups of tea and drank it

At a speed boat Spider-woman and black cat are racing to the ship as fast as they can

Nice ride said Spider-woman

Tell me about it replied Black cat it pays to be a thief he said

As soon as they made it Penny jumps to the ship deck to find the fake and stop her once and full all

And Black cat had to get away before any of the Police chopper saw him

As spider-woman looked around she saw the police officers sleeping on the floor

At the dining room the mayor is talking to the guest

Than the lights turn off

Welcome said a voice and the lights come back on and it is the fake spider-woman

Than the two goons show up holding their guns at the guest and the fake spider-woman shot out some fake webs to make it seem it was real

Now give all the goods to me she said

Something wrong said Captain stacy those webs seem fake she said

Than she looked to see her officers sleeping from the tea that was druged

Oh no said Stacy

Than Everyone puts their money cash cards in to the web money bag and the mayor puts the white tiger necklese in to the bag as well

Something wrong said Stacy this one is way to big to be spider-woman and this one is wearing the red and blue costume she said

What are you talking about ? asked Jameson

That's not spider-woman said Stacy its a fake

Than she runs up to her and is about to kick and see a spring boots on her feet and gets kick in the stomic and lands in the all you can eat food

That's spider power for ya said the fake spider-woman showing the cword

Your the real fake said a voice and everyone looks to see the real spider-woman showing up

And who are you ? asked the fake spider-woman

The real deal The real spider-woman said and your done using my name to get always with it

Oh place said the fake spider-woman you don't evan have the costume right she said

Yeah well too bad the real one said and kicked the fake one down

And I want Jameson to make a sorry page on the next page the real one said

Wait what ? asked Jameson I'm not doing that she said

See she knows I am the real one smiled the real spider-woman

Than the Fake spider-woman frew a smock bomb and her and the goons get away fast

Outside the ship the fake spider-woman and her troops get in their speed boat

And penny shows up

Get back hear said Spider-woman you cant get away from me she said as she got angry

One of the goons frew a ninja blade that cut a part of the black suit but fixes it self

The fake spider-woman gets on the speed boat with the money and jewls

But the two goons get pin down by black cat

I think we should let the two spider-girls handle this said Black cat and he took the two goons down

Thanks cat I owl you one spider-woman said as she left to fight the fake spider-woman

As she saw the speed boat getting away she web the enging and it go pretty fast and penny is holding on to life

Wow this is amazing said Penny I never felt so good before she said I can feel the speed of the boat the water moving everything she said

Than the Fake spider-woman see her and tries to shake her off but it dose not work

Than got to her weapons box and found hand grenades and started to throw theme at spider-woman but she moves fast well holding on to her web

Than as a ship was coming by the fake spider-woman tries to ram spider-woman but she jumps over the ship and webs the speed boat aging

Than make a perfect Jump to the ship and the fake spider-woman usese one of shockers gloves to fight spider-woman

Eat this she said and started to bast her with the gloves but did it little harm to her

That kind of felt good said Penny and you know what this will be over when I unmask you and end you for good she said

Than webs the shocker gloves and harms theme to her shocking her to death

You know what I am done with you now she said than punch her aging and aging than was about to deliver the last blow than stops her self

Wait what I'm I doing ? she asked than saw the fake spider-woman badly hurt and knew she took things way to far than took control of the boat

After that the fake spider-woman who was really Chameleon and are two goons are taking to the prison truck

And captain stacy is talking with spider-woman

I'm happy that your not the bad guy after all this but we will find out what Chameleon did with the alien slime she said

Spider-woman thinks to her self for a moment

Don't tell said the other voice you tell the truth your lose the suit and your need the power to help people

I'm sure your guys will look in to it said Spider-woman

But it is good to know your on her side said Captain stacy but as long as you ware a mask some people will wonder she said

Night captain said a police officer as he went away

Captain said the mayor the tiger its not hear he said showing the bag

Than they opend the police doors to talk with chameleon only to find a police officer tide up with the goons

Most easy mistake ever said The mayor

Later that night at a roof top Black cat was looking at the white tiger neckless and smiled

I think I made my catch of the day he said with a slight evil grin

Later near a window penny was talking to her self

It felt stange said Penny when I was fighting chameleon it was like I lost control of my self she said like I was being controlled she said than looked at her self at the mirror and saw a monster verson of herself than it fades back to her self

Ah what was that ? she asked than it started to rain and heads back home

End of part 3


	4. sinister six brake out

Part 4 sinister six brake out

It was a bright day at new York at Rikers Island a prison that held crooks drugs dealers and more bad people

At one of the prison cells doc ock is in one of theme and is talking to her psychiatrist name doc Samson

So mrs Octavius said Doc Samson lets start by talking to eatch other my name is Lyla Samson I was the psychiatrist to the Shulk when she was being held by the army before she got away she said

I know that story said Doc ock I'm not stupid she said as she felt she was sick of this

Lets start by talking said Doctor Samson as she got her notepad and started to talk

Now you understand you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to said doctor samson

No I want to talk said Doc ock I might get some kicks out of this she said

What was it about Spider-woman that upset you so? I mean, what did he do to provoke all of this? doctor Samson asked was it that she was just doing her job or was it you blame her for the extra arms she said poting to the holding locks around doc ock metal arms that keep her from getting out

Lets just say I had a really bad life said Doc ock and it took one braking point that bush me to that point said Doc ock surely you had a bad life ? she asked

Not really said Doctor Samson as she wrote down what doc ock said in her notepad

And spider-woman will pay for what she did to me said Doc ock and I will get my revenge she said

You know that wont prove anything said Doctor Samson than looked at her phone and knew her time was up

Well I better get going said Doctor Samson I am having lunch with Fury she said and took her stuff and left her cell

At the e check-out desk Doctor Samson gets out and sings her name on the list

so how did it go ? asked the Warden

Not so good said Doctor Samson still trying to get doc ock to reason with she said

At lest your trying said the warden anyway take care he said

Thanks said Doctor Samson and she left

Mewhile at the lunch room Madonna is in the kitchen with Oxy and fancy donna and are talking

So when the team is back together we can get back at spider-woman ? asked Oxy

Yeah sure lied Madonna as she felt she had it with the team than makes Doc ock her lunch and slips in a note in her meal

Than Adrian Toomes shows up and talks with Madonna

So is she really going to help brake us out ? asked Toomes

sure is said Madonna white dragon said she is happy to help she said and she is doing it for free as well she said

Good smiled Toomes I will be sure to tell Ock once away she said and takes her male to her cell

Later at Doc ock cell she is reading a book than Toomes brings in her meal and she leaves and doc ock finds the note and looks at it with a smile

Show time smiled Doc ock

Later that night at a speed boat White dragon shows up and gets out and move super fast with out anyone seeing her by jumping over the fence and moves slowly when two Gards are walking by and moves fast aging and heads in side to where they are keeping Electra in a battery to power the prison

Than gets in to the controls and hacks in to theme by restarting the code

This is childsplay smiled White dragon as she looked at the controls and finally gets in and electra brakes free and destroys her prison

Yes I am finally free she said and started to blast everything around her

Than two officers show up

Than Electra makes a powerful electric bomb and blast the two officers and rost theme alive

Not bad said White dragon your pretty good she said

Its a gift said Electra

Other than that we better see how doc ock and the others are doing said White dragon and they left

At the warden office he is trying to get the lights on but are not working

Dam said the Warden as he got angry what is going on than the doors open a one of the officers who was badly hurt shows up

Whats the hell going on ? asked the warden

Sir its electra he said shes out the prison is out of power he said

Grate he said how bad is it ? he asked

Really bad the officer replied hafe are men are badly hurt or in lock up and some are dead

We got to do something said the Warden

At the prison brake Madonna is fighting some officers than sandwoman shows up and chock theme with some sand as she made a powerful sand storm

Not bad said Madonna your good she said

Thanks replied Sandwoman oh by the way where is O'Hirn ? she asked

Than the doors get broken and O'hirn show up in her Rhino suit and uses a big metal pole to wrack the officers down

Hey I got your stuff back said Rhino than give a metal box with Madonna shocker suit

Perfect she said

Than the windows brake and the vultress shows up and takes down the last frew Gurads down

That's the last of theme she said with a slight evil grin

Than White dragon shows up with Electra

This is everyone ? asked White dragon as she looked around

I think so said Vultress

Good I better get going she said and frew a smoke bomb and left with out theme seeing

How dose she do it ? asked Madonna

Beats me said Rhino

come on guys we better find doc ock said Sandwoman

No need said a voice and they look to see doctor octopus carrying the dead body of the warden with his neck twisted

So I take it white dragon did what I asked her to do ? asked Doctor octopus

Dude did you just really kill the warden ? asked Rhino

I did replied Doctor octopus he wouldent stop going on about spareing his life so I ended it for him

Good said electra that what he gets for using me as a power battery she said

We better go doctor octopus said and they left and as soon as they made it out they found a speed boat white dragon left for theme and they get on to it fast

Than Oxy and fancy donna shows up

Hey Madonna what about us ? asked Oxy

Sorry your to incompetent the both of you she Madonna said and she left

grate said Fancy donna that's it she said

Later at a unknown hideout Doctor Octopus is talking with the others

Its good to be back in the game and doing it solo said shocker I was getting sick of those two she said

I want to get Osborn back said Vultress

Everyone said doctor Octopus look at us she said we have all been defeted by spider-woman she said she has cost us are revenge join with me and I can help make sure she is killed she said

I like that said Snadwoman count me in she said

Me too said Shocker

and me said Vultress and me said Rhino

and me said Electra as she made a little lighting bolt

And now we are the sinister six she said and we are going to end spider-woman for good she said and finish her life for good she said

And I know how to draw her out said Doctor Octupus and once she is in we will kill her she said with a slight evil grin and I will lead you she said and I know what to do she said

end of part 4


	5. All together now

Part 5 All together now

We are shown at the destroyed Rikers Island after all brakeout at the destroyed gate was a team of Medic helping the people that worked on Rikers out and the police are looking around to find nothing but dead bodys

At the main office of the warden Captain Stay and James dewolff are looking around

I can Belive this said Captain Stacy how the hell did this happing ? she asked as she saw the destroyed office Doctor Octopus done

your telling me said James this kind of stuff you see in comic books but nothing like this he said as he saw the broken window of the wardens office

But its real now said Captain Stacy as she looked out of the destroyed window its all real now she said

But what are we going to do about Rhino sandwoman And shocker and the rest ? asked Dewolff it was bad we had to fight theme but we don't have that kind of firepower he said

But we have spider-woman said Stacy and she has put her life on the line so many times she said

We are than shown at pennys house where she is sleeping after a long night and finally gets up

Man talk about a good sleep she said than looked at her clock and saw it was lunch time about 12

Wow talk about long sleep she said than she gets up than gets her clouths on and the black suit come to her

Nice she said I am starting to like this costume more and more she said and heads down stairs to find Uncle martin watching the news about the brakeout than puts it on mute to talk with Penny

Hey Uncle martin said Penny ready for your night on the town with mr watsson ? penny asked

I don't know said Uncle martin I don't feel like my self he said I might stay he said

Oh come on your had those tickets for months penny said its time to have a little pit of fun she said

Yeah your might be right on that one said Martin

Than penny hugs him and left

Just have the time of your life okay ? asked Penny and she left

Later at ESU Emily was closing the doors at the Lab

Hey Emily said Penny as she shown up but Emily is not too happy to see her and walks off with out saying hai to her

Hey come on don't leave me hanging said Penny

Yeah if only said Emily as she said it under her breah

wait are you tick or something ? asked Penny

Are being funny ? asked Emily you take pictures of spider-woman taking the black ozse and cant stop about thinking of calling the cops and you want to know I'm tick ? she asked

Wait said Penny can we talk ? she asked

No I'm done being your friend said Emily as she got on her motorbike I was okay about the lizard thing but this is who you are penny a user your do anything to make money off people and use people like me and lose trust on the way she said and someone needs to teach you a lesson she said and see how you like it when someone you care about gets taking always she said problem if I don't think you have anyone you care about Emily said and drives off

And penny is left to feel bad

Later at a roof top penny is left on a roof top in her spider-woman suit talking to her self

I cant belive it said penny I lost my closest friend I have had than she looks and thinks something self

Yeah well who needs her said Penny I have this suit she said and I can do anything she said

Than she saw the police cars going by

And its hero time said Penny and shot out some web and heads to the fight

Later at the Teaheter Uncle martin and Andy watsson are in lien the play is being done by ben brant younger sister Rebecca brant

you know this is the first play this Rebecca brant has done said Andy so it might be good he said

I hope so said Uncle Martin I paid good money for this he said

Than the poffice wars and Swat team show up and get ready than Vima shows up with the Swat team

All right give it up Rhino said Vima than the Rhino starts to charge and the Swat team start fireing their guns

Try to brake in to the armor said Vima than rhino slams down the cars and the team runaway

Than Spider-woman shows up

Hey Rhino long time no see said Spider-woman still mad about me kicking your butt ? she asked

Not even close said Rhino

Than Spider-woman's spider-senace kicks in and knew something was wrong

Oh grate what now ? she asked than she looked and saw sandwoman as she made a sand like baseball bat and know her in to a car

Ow really hurt said Spider-woman

Whats wrong web head was i ment to wait my turn ? sandwoman asked

Hardley said Spider-woman than saw shocker

Long time no see girl said Shocker as she use her shocker gloves to blow up a truck

Grate 3 said spider-woman i have to go before than a big blast game from the lights and electra shows with Vulturess

Long time no see said Vulturess ive been waiting to get by talons on you she said

Oh how cute so the five of you have come to say hello said Spider-woman

Make that Six said a voice and from a Swat van Doctor octopus shows up you can call us the sinister six she said

Oh man so not good said Spider-woman as she knew this was not going to end well

everyone gets her said Doctor octopus as she pointed to spider-woman

And they go for spider-woman

Mr whatson and Uncle martin make it to the theatre and everyone else dose

In side Rebecca wonders whats going on

What is going on ? asked Rebecca the play dose not start in ten mintues she said

Long story said Uncle martin than he feels a pain coming from his hart and fulls to the ground slowly

Martin are you all right ? asked Mr whatson

I don't think so said Martin it than fulls to the ground and Rebecca and Mr whatsson go to help him recover

Outside Penny is fighting the sinister six one by one

Than Penny see a fire hydrant and brake it and use the water at shocker and electra

You son of a said Shocker and tries to blast her but knows she cant risk it

Ha that was easy smiled Spider-woman than her spider-sence kicks in

Wait my spider-sense is blaring I know I'm in trouble thank you she said than she looked around and saw sandwoman in her sand form as he go for her

Oh come on she said than jumps on her as spider-woman tried to get out live

Agh she said as she got out

Than Vultress shows up right behind her and kicks her in to a car

Ha hows that punk ? Vulturess ? asked

Than Spider-woman got up and saw Vulturess getting her grenades from her suit and ready to frow theme at her

Crap said Spider-woman I totally forgot she dose that she said

Hey catch grin the Vulturess and frew theme

Than spider-woman looked around and web the bombs and they blew up and spider-woman gets out of the way before they blew up

Than the rhino charges for spider-woman and wreck her to the wall

Than doctor octopus use her tentagels to swing her around and she ends up on the sidewalk

I got away from theme spider-woman said I will put too many bystanders in danger she said than looked at the swear down below and webs the top of the lide and go under the swear

She's getting away said Doctor Octopus and everyone go in exspect for Rhino who keeps the police busy the same as Vulturess

Okay everyone we better find spider-woman said Doctor octopus

You said it said Electra

Oh by the way better go in to suit mode said ock your powers are kind of a danger to us she said

Oh right she said than go in to suit mode and they go looking for her

On top of the seling spider-woman slowly makes her getaway

Later at the shoping centure Emily is waiting for someone to show up and CJ shows up with some shoping he has just pick up

And Emily see this as her big chances to get revenge on penny by taking away someone she cares about and go up to him and talk

Hey Emily do you need a ride ? Asked Emily

Sure smiled CJ your a life saver he said

Later at the daily bugle Kate urich and Ben brant are talking with jess jameson about the sinister six fight with spider-woman

They made the police look like clowns she said

Six months ago new York had the lowest crime rate sometime she said and get this now we are called the worlds dangerous city she said and bedies new York never had super powerd bad guys until spider-woman showed up said jameson

Jameson understand that Spider-woman has done a lot of good said Kate urich

Oh and I'm I going to forget the damage done to the city and the last frew things ? asked Jameson

Than Ben shows the files that was listed

I have bad news said Ben someone named Martin parker had a hart attacked he said

That's pennys uncle said Kate

I sould call her said Jameson its best she hears it from her boss she said

Your sure ? asked Kate

I am said Jameson than gets her phone out to call penny

At penny room she is going to bed than see her phone ringing

Oh garte my boss said Penny going to yell at me for not taking the pictures she said than turns off her phone and puts it in her bag

than she lands on her bed

I really wish I could put doc and her bunch of morons back in prison said Penny than she fell a sleep than the black slime around her

Than downstairs the answer phone has about 15 missed calls eatch going off one by one saying that penny must call

Later that night at doctor octopus hideout they are having a talk

I think its time we find spider-woman and kick her down for good said Rhino

Easy said Doctor octopus we have to wait she said

Who asked you ? rhino asked

I did said Octopus than press a botton on one of her tenagles

And the rhino suits starts to shock rhino

Oh did I forget to tell you I had to changes to add in fail safes to your weapon and suits if you ever turn or betray me ? asked the doctor

you two timeing sake said shocker I like it she said with a smile

Than doctor octopus turns her rhino suit off and rhino gains control

Now said the doctor its time we wait for her to show up and we hunt her she said everyone better suit up and get ready she said its time for some revenge she said and they leave

At the city the black suit that is controlling penny body in her spider-woman suit Is looking around for the sinister six and finds theme in a destroyed bank using this as a good way to bring up out in the open

Than the sinister six show up and are happy to have spider-woman out in the open aging

Rhino take care of spider-woman said Doc

Got it said Rhino and she go for spider-woman but the black suit webs her eyes and gets on her back and use her like a rodeo horse and she tries to get her off but gets hit on the head and fulls to the ground

Everyone go for her said Doctor octopus and everyone goes for her

Than the suit sets out dark tentagles around the six and aims at doc ock eyes braking off her sunshades

My eyes said doc ock I cant she said said than her tentagels talk to her

Yes your right she said help me find her she said

Than the suit sets out some webs at the tentagels and use it to strike at shockers gloves that make a powerful shock blast that sends her flying and aiming right at electra both getting knocked out in the prosese

Than sendwoman shows up to fight spider-woman but the suit webs her in a powerful web bubble and drops it

Were losing said Vultress

I know said doctor octopus

later at the highway Emily is on her motorbike and is talking with CJ

glad you came out tonight said Emily but wont penny be a bit sad ? she asked

What penny ? asked CJ well we don't have anything that comaning he said

Still I have seen what she is like with guys said Emily

so whats the deal with you two anyway ? asked CJ its like you have a history he said

Same story said Emily as she was driving recklessly

My parents ware doctors pennys did who knows so they met on a trip became good friends and stay close both went to a trip to japan and than came the plan crash said Emily

I'm sorry said CJ I had no idea he said

yeah well somethings are just beyond are control said Emily as she gave a evil smile

Than Emily drives right frew as the red light came on

dude slow down said CJ your going to kill someone he said

I have kind of been a big sister to penny said Emily keapt that jerk fran off her back so how dose she repay me ? by taking pictures of are boss pay

Okay this is going too far said CJ stop this ride now he said

don't you want to know how this story ends ? asked Emily as she stoped her motorbike and CJ gets off not before saying the last words

Penny may not be perfect but she is better than you are he said and CJ left

Than Emily looks annyoid and hoping to make penny life hell for what she thinks has wrong her

Later at the destroyed bank the police show up and Captain stacy gets out and tells everyone what to do

Okay you two go to make sure the people in the bank are okay and round up these guys said captain stacy poting to sandwoman and shocker

Dewolff your comeing with me said Captain stacy and he goes with her

At the park The black suit spider-woman is fighting the last two nembers of the sinister six Doctor octopus and Vultruess

I got this said Vulturess but the black suit spider-woman jumps on the vultress back and destroys the controls to her suit that shocks her pretty bad and lands to the ground old cold

Than Doc ock shows up out of noware and use her tentagels to hold spider-woman still

I knew you stop the bad jokes and fight for real doc said with a smile

Than the black suit webs the two tentagels and brakes theme apart and punch doc in the face and is about to deliver the killing blow by using one of her own tetagels on her

Spider-woman stop its over said Captain stacy you can stop now she said its over

Than the black suit left and after that the sinister six ware all rouned up

Later it was morning and penny slowly started to get up saw its was 6 and saw that on her arm there was a mark

How did this happing ? asked Penny as she looked at it and why do I feel tired ? she asked than goes to get her cloths on and heads to uncle martin door and is about to knock but dedieds not too

Than heads outside to pick up the new newspaper and saw herself fighting the sinister six last night but dose not even renamber how that happened

wait I don't even reanmber any of this said Penny

Its like I was sleep walking doing the hole thing she said wait its not me said penny its the suit she said it must of been using my body to help she said this alien is more than just a suit its a Symbiote

Still what do we care ? asked Penny we stoped the six and are back behind bars we get paid for the photos what else matters ? she asked

Pen said a voice and penny turns to see CJ

Where have you been ? he asked we been trying to phone you 15 times he said

What do you mean ? asked Penny

Its your uncle said CJ he had a hart attacked hes in the hospital but he sould be oaky

Penny is left shock that the only person she has left is in danger

end of part 5


End file.
